


Love Really

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Random Domestic Things [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Schmoop, proposal, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's having trouble getting the words out, but the payoff is so much better than he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Really

It’s midnight. The witching hour… Sean and Nick are curled up together, they’ve made love for what seems like several hours, and the Captain is wondering if he’s ever felt this completely sated before.

Sometime over the last six weeks he’s come to the realization that he is never going to find a perfect moment. Since so far he’s failed several times to actually ask the question, he’s taken to keeping the box in his nightstand drawer, in the (so far) somewhat vain hope of managing to make sense.

Normally it is Nick, being smaller, who curls into Sean’s body and rests his head on Sean’s shoulder or chest. This time it’s the other way around, Sean is curled into his boyfriend’s embrace. Perhaps it makes it easier. He nuzzles Nick’s collarbone, but gently, Nick is sporting some very nasty bruises.

Suddenly it hits him that he really does want this to be forever, or as long as they are granted. It’s that aspect of it that terrifies him, if he keeps putting this off and Nick’s taken from him, it will literally kill Sean to lose him, but so much worse if Nick never knew how Sean feels.

The thought of losing Nick makes his head swim, and something unpleasant flashes through his mind. He lets out a tiny moan, it hurts. Nick’s arms fold closer around him, and Nick’s lips brush his forehead.

“Sssshhh…” Nick’s voice is sleepy and rough and Sean loves it that way. Like he loves the man he’s holding on to so tight.

Sean nudges into Nick’s throat, pressing a kiss to the warm skin. “You know I love you, right.” His own voice is a little hoarse with the need to get the words out. Nick nods, and makes a sleepy noise.

Sean closes his eyes. “Nick, will you marry me?” Only it comes out on one breath with no gaps in between _nickwillyoumarryme_ and for too long a pause there is absolute silence, and Sean’s almost kicking himself.

A hand slides under his chin, and tilts his head back, and he almost resists, “Sean, open your eyes.” He wants to resist that too, but Sean Renard has never been a coward and he’s not going to start now. He’s going to accept his fate…

He looks up into the face of the man he loves more than anything in the world. The blue eyes are serious, but soft, and in the love being poured in his direction he reads the answer, but he needs the words.

Nick knows Sean needs to hear him say it. “Yes. I will marry you.” The answering flare of joy, Sean actually woges as he loses all control of his emotions. Nick gathers his zauberbiest hard against him, and they kiss.

Sean is a zauberbiest, and Nick is so over his initial reactions to Sean’s kind. This is his beautiful boyfriend, the green eyes are shining, glowing with happiness and Sean’s inner wesen as the strangely desiccated flesh slides away, Nick loves him so very much.

Sean reaches behind him and fumbles with the drawer to the nightstand, gropes awkwardly for the jeweler’s box. Nick holds out his left hand, as Sean slides the ring onto his finger.

It’s beautiful, as Nick already knew, but not more beautiful than the precious gift that comes with it. Knowing what Nick does about zauberbiester and hexenbiester, on the rare occasions that they love it is forever, and Nick can read Sean’s heart in the green and golden glow of Sean’s eyes.


End file.
